Hawaiian Vacation
| distributor = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures | released = | runtime = 5 minutes, 53 seconds | country = United States | language = English }} Toy Story Toons: Hawaiian Vacation is a 2011 Pixar computer animated short film directed by Gary Rydstrom. It is the first short in the Toy Story Toons series. The short features characters from the Toy Story films and takes place after the events of Toy Story 3. It premiered in theaters with Pixar's Cars 2, and was included on the film's media release. Plot It is Bonnie's winter break from school, and she is going on vacation to Hawaii with her family. The toys are excited to have a week of relaxation, but Barbie and Ken reveal themselves to have stowed away in Bonnie's backpack, hoping to join her in Hawaii. Bonnie leaves them in her room, however, much to Ken's horror and disappointment when he realizes they are not going to Hawaii. Barbie reveals to Woody that Ken planned to have their first kiss on a beach at sunset (based on a travel brochure), inspiring Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Bonnie's toys to work together and recreate their own version of Hawaii for the two. After various adventures in "Hawaii", Ken and Barbie share their first kiss in the snow at sunset, recreating the scene from the brochure. However, the two step off the edge of the porch without realizing it and end up buried in snow. In a post-credits scene, the other toys are trying to free them from a block of ice in which they are now frozen by using a hairdryer to melt the ice as Buzz describes it as the best vacation ever. Woody agrees with Buzz as Mr. Potato Head tries chiseling the ice with a screwdriver. Voice cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Blake Clark as Slinky Dog * Jeff Pidgeon as Aliens * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Michael Keaton as Ken * Emily Hahn as Bonnie * Lori Alan as Bonnie's mom * Timothy Dalton as Mr. Pricklepants * Jeff Garlin as Buttercup * Kristen Schaal as Trixie * Bonnie Hunt as Dolly * Bud Luckey as Chuckles * Zoe Levin as Peas-in-a-Pod * Angus MacLane as Captain Zip * Axel Geddes as Rexing Ball * Javier Fernández-Peña as Spanish Buzz Production The film was announced in June 2010 by Lee Unkrich who said, "We have announced we're going to do a short film in front of Cars 2 that uses the Toy Story characters. We're going to keep them alive; they're not going away forever." The short film's title and plot were later revealed on February 17, 2011. Reception Charlie McCollum of Mercury News called it a "delightful snippet of life" that is "crisp, funny and sweet." Home media On November 1, 2011, Hawaiian Vacation was released as a bonus feature on the Cars 2 DVD and Blu-ray. As of July 2012, Hawaiian Vacation is available as a digital purchase on Amazon Video and iTunes Store. The short was released on November 13, 2012, on the DVD and Blu-ray Disc of Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2. The short film was released on Blu-ray and DVD on August 19, 2014, with Toy Story of Terror! and two other Toy Story Toons. References External links * * * Category:2011 films Category:2011 computer-animated films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s animated short films Category:American films Category:Films scored by Mark Mothersbaugh Category:Films directed by Gary Rydstrom Category:Pixar short films Category:Toy Story